Harry Potter & the Heir of Darkness THE HISTORY
by Malfoy-VS-Thompson
Summary: When the Founders of Hogwarts create a new life form, they thought controlling it would be easy. But when the castle gets torn apart, the thought crosses their minds that maybe they should leave creation to the experts.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**War... Life... Love...**

**These three things can't coincide peacefully. In life you find love, however someone else loves the same thing thus creating war. War Death. Something I was supposed to create, I never did fully understand why, though. Perhaps it would be easier for you to understand, if I started from the beginning. Firstly, my name is Elizabeth... Elizabeth Thompson, and I was not born, I was created. My creators were the Honorable Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. For most of my life I have been hidden, so no harm can come to me or anyone else. There is only one person alive who knows about my exact whereabouts and myself ... Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. And he is the only one who can help me... The Earth's entire existence relies on the fact that I remain hidden, from Salazar Slytherin's last true heir, his last natural born heir, for he wants me killed.**

**This is how it all began...**

_October 28th, 1126. _

"May I have your attention, everyone?"

Godric Gryffindor stood up, his face beaming. The hall fell quiet as the many students who occupied it, turned to face the staff table.

"Thank you, thank you. Now, before we start the feast I would like to remind you that the Dungeons are out-of-bounds except for Potion classes." He grinned towards his own table, three teenagers grinned mischievously back at him. "Also the forest and lake aren't recreational areas. We set up the Quidditch Stadium for you instead. Now, please stay away from them, they are highly dangerous..."

"Yes, you're quite right. That lake is very dangerous. That giant squid is a mean, sexy beast. Isn't he?" cried a voice from the back of the room.

The hall erupted into gales of laughter even Godric chuckled appreciatively. "Yes, thank you for that correction... Miss Malachi." He glanced over at his colleagues; Rowena and Helga appeared to be thoroughly enjoying themselves, Salazar on the other hand looked stony-faced at the lack of authority that Godric was showing.

"Oh come now, Salazar..." Rowena nudged his ribs. "At least look as though you're still alive."

"Rowena please. I'm trying my hardest to control myself as it is." He glared back at her, and she quickly looked away, catching his drift and moving slightly over.

"Anyway, where was I?" Godric muttered to himself. "Ah, yes! On the last day of this month, I will be throwing a large party for you all, due to certain circumstances that you all will be able to witness. I can't say anymore, but you'll see."

**Confused? It gets better, you see Godric was Headmaster of Hogwarts at the time; Salazar was a little pissed at the idea. He was a little conceited I guess you could say. Unfortunately, he only got Deputy, which added ridicule to his name. He'd never been ranked second to anyone and he wasn't going to start now... Rowena, well she fancied Godric. Who wouldn't? He was pretty eye-catching. He had brains and brawns... who'd want anything else? Helga, well she wasn't very smart... but she was a hard worker. Salazar was stuck with her, which added more fuel to the fire. He was stuck with the dumb one, complete bimbo that was Helga down to a tee. But I guess this was just one too many things that Salazar was stuck with, and that's when he cracked...**

"Oh come on! You can't be serious!" Salazar shouted at Godric.

"Salzie, we're just here. Besides, I think it's a great idea." Rowena said, smiling at Godric, who smiled back.

"Don't call me that!" he spat at Rowena. "Besides, you would think it's a good idea wouldn't you."

"Alright, we'll take a vote..." Godric stepped in. "All those opposed to the idea, raise their hand..."

Salazar raised his hand without even considering the idea.

"Three against one. Looks like it's going ahead..." Helga said blankly.

"Salazar we're not going to be around forever, and this would be a perfect opportunity. We could teach him or her, whichever it is, then when we pass on, they'll be here to watch over the castle, and protect our way of life."

"Whatever. You've already made up your minds, so fine." He turned and walked towards the door. "Owl me, when you've decided on when and where..."

With that, Salazar Slytherin walked out of the room and headed for the girl's bathroom on the fourth floor.

_October 31st, 1126. _

**The last day of October... the party certainly caused a buzz between the students. All wondering excitedly, what was planned and what Godric was so secretive about. Only the other founders knew what was going to happen, they were all excited... except for Salazar.**

Godric walked through the doors, leading into the newly decorated Great Hall. Live bats were flying around, jack-o-lanterns as big as cars, ghosts and skeletons walked around the hall, and in the corner away from prying eyes, was a cabinet full of ingredients and a large cauldron.

The students looked around the hall, impressed by the decorations. They cautiously took their seats at their House tables, and continued to look around and talk excitedly between themselves.

"May I have your attention?" Godric stood up. The other founders followed suit. "I see you all like the decorations and before we begin the celebration feast... we have to have something to celebrate..." He looked at Salazar meaningfully. "If you will, Salazar..."

He walked over to the corner and carried the cauldron into the middle of the hall, then went to retrieve the cabinet.

"Rowena, Helga... ready?" Godric muttered. The girls nodded, and followed him over to the cauldron. "You are about to witness, history in the making. We don't know what will happen, so please stand back. Ready?"

Godric conjured up a large fire, and heated the cauldron, then started pouring different ingredients in. "Ok, we can start now..."

Helga stepped forward at this statement. **"Life in itself, that's what we give to thee... with everlasting life you'll be the key. To end what is evil, to show us the way... So with these last promises, your life starts today."**

Instantly the cauldron shone bright as diamonds, and the founders stepped forward. "Shira? Shenron?" Godric called for the guardians. "If you can hear us, give us a sign."

The water turned black, however, the white light was still there. Godric pulled out a dagger the others followed. "Flesh..." Godric said, staring directly into the cauldron. He raised the dagger, closed his eyes and several seconds later, brought the dagger down onto his finger. The hall erupted with screams, as the founder's fingers were put into the cauldron. The water turned white, blinding the on-lookers.

"Blood..." Helga said, holding her hand over the cauldron, allowing the blood to pour in. The water then turned a blood-red color, and the light followed as well, casting the faces of the founders into the shadows.

"Bone..." Rowena called, pouring a white, powdery substance into the cauldron, turning the water black. The hall went silent, as the students wondered what came next.

It was up to Salazar. The hall waited with baited breath, not daring to blind incase they missed something.

"Salazar, hurry up..." Godric whispered, keeping his eyes on the cauldron. When Salazar didn't reply he turned his gaze towards him, shocked at the amused grin on his face.

He began to hiss and spit, just like a snake, without drawing a breath. He laughed menacingly, "Black Magic!"

"NO!" Godric yelled, but even he knew it was too late. He could only watch helplessly as Salazar threw a black crystal into the cauldron. As it hit the water, the water turned a dark green, the candles in the halls went out and the sound of an explosion was heard.

Dark clouds began to gather above Hogwarts, Rowena and Helga turned to Godric, whom was still looking bewildered. No one appeared to be breathing, no one but Salazar. The water turned back to its original color, without any light this time. Casting the entire hall into shadows.

Suddenly a huge clap of thunder sounded, and a large bolt of lightning shot down through the roof and hit the cauldron.

"Everybody get down!" Godric yelled, and nobody thought twice. They all dove behind tables and chairs, even Salazar.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. Darkness was all that could be seen. "Lumos..." Godric said, and the candles lit up again. "What did you do that for? You could have killed us all, Salazar."

"Well, we now know that this 'party idea' of yours was a waste of time." Salazar called back, unable to see anyone because of all the smoke.

"All right, everyone off to bed." Rowena called, and the sound of chairs scraping could be heard throughout the hall.

"Sithre nuy reits." Called another voice, as the smoke cleared.

"Salazar? Is that you?" Helga called.

"No, I'm right behind you." He said making the other three jump. "Besides that was a female voice. I'm a male, incase you haven't noticed.

"Well, what did she say?" Godric asked. "It sounds like something you were saying. So you should know."

"I'm not quite sure, but it sounded as if she was asking for..." He looked around questioningly.

"For?" the others chorused.

"For clothes..." He finished drily. "Hmmm... strange." Salazar stared through the smoke pensively, hissing softly, listening for the sound of a reply. "Accio..." Immediately some robes shot across the room into his hands. "Here, maybe you should do it..."

He handed the robes to Rowena and Helga; they stared at him questioningly, and then walked slowly into the smoke, returning shortly after. They pointed their wands at the smoke and it disappeared completely, leaving a tall girl standing by the cauldron dressed in the robes Salazar had given them.

**Pretty weird, huh? Yes, that was the surprise Godric had talked about. Well, now it really was a surprise for everyone, because Salazar didn't do his part of the spell correctly.**

"Take a seat, er... Salazar, could you?" Godric motioned towards the girl.

"Oh, right..." Salazar muttered something to her, pointed to the chair and the girl sat quietly staring around raptly. "What should we do? This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"Of course it wasn't. If you'd done the spell properly, she'd speak English... now she's speaking Flibbertigibbet... or some freaky snake language." Rowena said, taking the seat next to Godric's.

"What are we going to do, seeing as though I'm the only one who can communicate to her?" he looked over at her standing by the window. Her attention span wasn't large enough for her to sit still; she had walked over to the window to stare at the forests, longingly. "We'd have to give her some kind of schooling, she doesn't seem to be able to do anything in particular..." Salazar was cut short as several large purple bubbles soared across the room and popped in front of him. "I take that back, she can blow bubbles, or conjure them... or whatever she did."

"I think you're right, we'll have to teach her... or rather, you'll have to teach her... Dismissed." Godric said quickly, at the look of shock and fury on Salazar's face.

"WHAT! Me? No way!" Salazar said, standing up and walking towards the door. The girl turned and followed him to the door. "Will you get lost?"

"I think you have a friend..." Helga said pleasantly.

"Looks like you're stuck with her, seeing as though you're the only one who can communicate with her. You'll teach her what she needs to know. Got it?" Godric said. "I'll see you all at breakfast tomorrow... Salazar, make sure you teach her English... oh, and get her some clothes that fit properly."


	2. All Impressions Last

**Chapter 1 - All Impressions Last**

Salazar was slowly going mad; he'd let her follow him into his private room. He watched helplessly as she ran back and forth babbling excitedly and laughing at all his potions and spell books.

"Yes, that's a poison, and if you don't sit down and stop laughing, I'll use it on you..." He groaned in frustration as she continued talking unperturbed. "The language barrier, I forgot," he mumbled miserably.

Salazar began to pace around his room, deep in thought. "What we need is something to help you learn English, because I can't teach you."

"All right..."

Salazar froze, it wasn't possible, "What did you just say?" he turned to face her.

She looked up from a book she was skimming. "_Kindos trel_?"

"No. No, just before I heard you say something. What did you do?" Salazar knew, even as he spoke, that it was hopeless. He'd already lost her attention to the book. "What are you reading?" He walked over to the large desk and glanced at the page.

She tapped the page excitedly. "Yes, that's Venus," he said. He started to turn when her hand grabbed his cloak. She shook her head and tapped the page again, pointing to a large paragraph.

Salazar read through it quickly. He gave a short laugh when he'd finished, staring at her in amazement. "You sneaky, little witch..." he laughed harder as she glared at him, fuming slightly. "Go get it then, everything... _nes tredagres_."

She grabbed the book and ran towards a large desk, grinning from ear to ear. She searched through his collection of potion ingredients, humming loudly to herself. She turned quickly as she heard footsteps out in the corridor, knocking over a glass bottle filled with a black liquid.

Salazar casually flicked his wand at the bottle, stopping it before it hit the floor. "Watch it!" he walked over and pushed her away. "Go sit down before you break something," he pointed to a chair in the corner.

Even with the language barrier, she couldn't misunderstand his meaning. She quietly walked over to the chair and dragged it over to a window, sitting down slowly without a sound.

Salazar finished collecting the ingredients and began to brew the potion, muttering darkly every now and again. After several minutes listening to her soft murmurs he walked over and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not angry with you, I'm angry at that... that... well, at Godric. He thinks he's so great, just because he's Headmaster. One of these days I'm going to put him back in his place," he let out a loud sigh. "He promised us all equal parts, but he's the one running everything and making all the bloody decisions, while I sit in the shadows looking on. When I get all this sorted out, would you like to help me with..."

He broke off as her screams punctured the silence. He turned swiftly to see the potion bubbling, some of it spilling over the sides onto the table and cold stone floor below. Quickly removing it from the heat, swearing profusely, he consulted the book again. "It should be ready... all we need is something to help you carry it around."

They both glanced around the room, looking for something small enough to carry. She shrugged and looked back at him blankly. Salazar shook his head slowly and put his hands in his cloak pockets, instantly pulling them back out. There in his hand was the black crystal he had thrown into the cauldron the previous night. "Perfect!" he muttered, dipping it into the potion.

Conjuring a long string to hang it on, he threw it over to her. "Well? Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" she said as she tied it around her neck, freezing as she heard her voice.

"That will do nicely." Salazar grinned at her. "Now you can understand me and everyone else can understand you. So, if you'll read these, after that we'll see what you can really do."

He handed her several large books and some parchment. "Salazar? What were you planning to do to Godric?"

"Well, I thought you and I could...you know," he broke off with a slicing motion across his neck.

"Why?" she asked putting the books on the desk.

He stared at her for a moment. "Well, you see - You don't even have a name! How careless of me!" he paused briefly. "What do you want to be called?"

"You call me... 'Hey, you!'... Can that be my name?" She smiled sweetly back at him.

"Don't be ridiculous! This is a serious matter... check the books," he shot an exasperated look at her bowed head.

She opened the first book, Brews from the Apothecary. "Pig snout... I like it!"

"Be reasonable, no one calls their... anyone Pig snout! Keep looking." Salazar picked up the next book. "Here's a nice one, Elizabeth and... Jeckles? NO!"

"Thompson," she pointed to a picture of an elderly man, Bernard James Thompson, a famous Potions master.

"Elizabeth Thompson. All right, it has a nice sound to it. Elizabeth, get a move on, we have to find out somewhere to sleep." He walked over to the door, held it open for her and led her towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Here's your timetable and this is your classroom," Salazar smiled at her nervousness. "Don't tell me your scared."

"Maybe a little, but look at them all!" She pointed to a large group of students in the corner, laughing at three other students. "Who wouldn't be nervous?"

"Stay here." He laughed as he walked off towards the large group of students and pulled a boy away from the crowd. He had been standing in the middle of the pack laughing the loudest at the others.

"Yes professor?" the boy asked innocently.

"I have a little job for you, Ranulf. See that girl over there?" He motioned over to Elizabeth, who was staring out the window. "Look after her, make her feel welcome."

"In other words, lose my reputation just to watch her? No way!" He turned to leave though Salazar threw out his arm to prevent his departure.

"It'll be worth every moment... your marks and maybe a little bit of gold on the side," He whispered grinning as he turned back.

"I'm listening..." The boy grinned in reply as Salazar gave him a few Galleons, and then followed him over to where Elizabeth was standing.

"Elizabeth?" Salazar put a hand on her shoulder. "I'd like you to meet William Ranulf. Ranulf this is Elizabeth Thompson."

Elizabeth's gaze swept over him, his wind-swept brown hair, cool grey eyes, and the firm set of his mouth. He smiled at her, but it was a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. As he picked up her hand and pressed it to his lips, his grey eyes never left her face. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Ranulf will be showing you around." Salazar smiled at her shocked look. "Have fun, I'll see you later. Take care of her Ranulf," and without another word Salazar walked off leaving them alone.

"So..." Ranulf grabbed her hand and dragged her over to his friends. "Miss Thompson, this is everyone, everyone this is Elizabeth Thompson. No, you don't need to know everyone's names." He glanced at her quickly. "Just, Charlie... err... Charles Kenward,

Professor-in-the-making, James Alderly, our very own star Quidditch player, and Gregory Stone."

She eyed them warily before finally offering her hand. "Pleased to meet you all."

Charles took her hand and pulled her forward. "Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lass, such as yourself."

"That's enough, Charlie. You don't want to frighten her." Ranulf glared at him as Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Although, if you'd like to get to know her - she can hang around with you."

"I'd love to." Elizabeth walked over to Charles and took his hand. "Will you show me around? I'm afraid my previous guide, Mr. Ranulf, wasn't very happy with his post."

"My pleasure, Elizabeth." He took her into the classroom and sat with her at the back of the room. "Welcome to senior Charms, Professor Ravenclaw teaches it."

"I was joking about you taking her!" Ranulf yelled as he strode into the room furiously.

"Well, I wasn't." Elizabeth said, sitting closer to Charles. "I'm pretty sure Charlie isn't complaining either!" She threw Ranulf a knowing smile before turning to Charles. "You don't mind if I call you Charlie, do you?"

"I prefer it, Charles sounds too proper. I'll call you Elizabeth, because Liz and Lizzie sounds too childish." Winking quickly at Ranulf, Charlie dropped a swift kiss onto her lips, catching her unaware, before turning to listen to Rowena talk about disappearing charms.

After class, Elizabeth and Charlie walked hand-in-hand to their next class, Arithmancy, when Ranulf came up and drew her aside.

"Listen, Salazar told me to look after you, not Charlie. AND he definitely didn't tell me to give you a boyfriend!" Ranulf ran his hands through his hair. "You're going to get me killed!"

"No!" she waved a hand airily in reply. "I'll make you suffer all the fires of Hades first, then I'll kill you." Elizabeth smiled at him cheekily before turning and running after Charlie.

**Elizabeth and Charlie grew close as the days turned to weeks. No one else knew, except for William Ranulf, though he was too busy running after his girlfriends to worry about them. Salazar continued to pay Ranulf; he never saw Elizabeth without him, and that was the way they'd agreed to do it. Until things got a little tricky... People began to disappear without a trace.**

"Third one this week! If this keeps up there'll be no more bloody students left!" Godric roared at the others. "Salazar, any luck?"

Salazar shook his head. "Nothing. They're just disappearing." He turned to Elizabeth. "How are your classes? Anything seem odd?"

"No, nothing. I've been checking everything twice, the room... nothing-" she paused, deep in thought. "As a matter of fact – nothing was out of place. The bed was slept in and..."

"And? And what?" Rowena asked curiously lowering herself into the chair opposite Elizabeth.

"I have to go! I've just thought of something." Without waiting for permission to leave, Elizabeth ran out of the door and headed for the Gryffindor Tower.

When she arrived in the room, she searched everywhere. '_Poor Greg! He didn't deserve to die. What did he do?_' She dropped to her knees and started to sob softly, several tears rolled down her cheeks. _'I'm being stupid. I haven't been upset when everyone else disappeared, so why now?_ _I didn't know him that well. Poor bastard!_' she thought as she slowly stood, her skirt catching on something under the bed.

She leaned down and lifted the heavy blankets only to find a black bra, made of pure satin. "I don't believe it!" she screamed. Elizabeth ran out of the room towards the Headmaster's office.

"Godric! Look at this!" Elizabeth ran into the office and threw the black undergarment at him.

"Elizabeth? I don't particularly want to see your underwear!" Godric threw it hastily back at her.

"Firstly, it's not mine. Secondly…" She sat down opposite Rowena once more. "Look here. There is something on it." Elizabeth couldn't believe the stain she saw...

"Blood?" Salazar peered over their shoulders. "So, did she get hurt as well? Or did she do it?"

"No one could have been hurt - the sheets were clean!" Rowena said sharply. "But why would this have blood on it, if nothing else did?"

"Come on, we'll go look around up there again." Godric lead everyone out of his office towards the tower.

"Where did you find this?" Salazar asked as they came to a stop in the middle of the perfectly clean room.

"Under the bed." Elizabeth bent down and looked under the bed once more, seeing nothing she felt around underneath it. After only a brief second she withdrew her hand sharply, gasping loudly as she found it covered in blood.

The founders dropped to their knees and checked under the bed, rummaging around under their for several minutes before withdrawing their spotless hands.

"OW! It burns... Get it off!" Elizabeth screamed as the crimson stain on her hand turned jet black.

Salazar leapt to his feet quickly and grabbed her hand, wiping the blood onto the bed sheet. "There, is that better?" Elizabeth massaged her hand nodding slowly.

"Salazar! Look!" Godric whispered as he pointed to the stained sheet. "It's... Disappearing?" The stain was shrinking into nothing, leaving behind the perfect white sheet.

"What does this mean, Godric?" Rowena whispered fearfully.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out. We are dealing with a dark, evil being and nobody is safe." He stood up and slowly walked to the door, he turned gradually as he reached the threshold. "Get all your students together, they have the right to know..."

"Charlie? Where are we going? You heard Godric, we have to stay inside the castle..."

"Elizabeth, nothing bad is going to happen, I'll protect you. I just want to show you something." Charlie grabbed her hand and propelled her forward. "We'll only be gone a few seconds."

Elizabeth couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched, no matter what she did, and it wasn't until he pushed her around the corner of the courtyard did she forget everything. Above the forest, a pale orb was suspended, the light radiating through the night sky bringing an eerie glow to their shadows.

The full moon had cast her into a state of utter calmness and nothing else seemed to exist but her. Charlie stepped beside her, watching her reaction. "This is the first time you've seen something like this, isn't it?" his voice sounded so far away, almost from another world. "Elizabeth? Are you all right?"

"Hmm?" She dragged her eyes away from the moon and stared at him helplessly. "Yes, I'm fine." Elizabeth kept her eyes focused on Charlie, not allowing them to leave his face. "I'm just worried about everything, about Greg and all the other students that have gone missing."

"There's nothing you can do about it. It's not your fault" He placed a comforting arm around her and pulled her towards him, just as several tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's okay, let it out."

After several minutes, Elizabeth began to notice slight changes in Charlie's body, his breathing grew harder, and his heart began to race. "Charlie? Charlie, what is it?"

"I'm not made of stone, Elizabeth!" He tilted her head back and kissed her feverishly.

Elizabeth didn't try to stop it, she liked the feeling of him pressed against her, and she didn't protest when he picked her up and carried her to his dorm.

William awoke to a scream. It took him a few seconds to register he was awake, that he wasn't still asleep. He leapt out of bed to see Elizabeth wrapped in a sheet, sobbing hysterically on the floor.

When she saw him, she flung herself into his arms and started babbling hysterically. "Shh... It's all right. What happened?" he soothed. He ran his hands through her hair slowly.

"It's Charlie... I woke up, he didn't move... We were covered... It was horrible! And... it... hole there!" He hugged her closer, trying to make some sense of her fragmented sentences.

William sat her down on his bed and lowered himself down next to her. "Hold on. Take a deep breath, and start again. Why are you here, dressed in a sheet, in the middle of the night?" he asked slowly.

She stopped and stared at him, before pointing to Charlie's bed and beginning to cry again. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the deep crimson curtain hanging around the bed.

"James! JAMES! Get up, you lazy... Get the founders! Get Godric! GET SOMEBODY!" He motioned to Elizabeth to stay where she was as he dashed over to James' bed, tearing back the curtain as soon as he was there. "Elizabeth! Get Godric now! NOW! GO!"

She didn't need to be told twice, without getting dressed she ran all the way to Godric's office, explaining quickly what was wrong and then running to find the other founders.

"Ranulf? What is it?" Godric asked as they all ran into the room moments later.

William, who was sitting on his bed silently, looking unnaturally pale, motioned to the two beds, and without saying a word Elizabeth sat down next to him. Godric walked over to James' bed, turned hastily and darted over to Charlie's bed. The other founders stood behind him peering down at the mangled body of Charlie. They all stared in horror at the hole where his heart should have been, at the bloody sheets and

pillows, at the two small bite marks on his neck coupled with the eerie smile and relaxed, content look on his face. "Godric?" Helga whispered.

"Get everyone together now." He dragged the sheet over Charlie's lifeless figure and progressed to James' bed once more to repeat the process. "Go, now." Godric didn't yell he didn't need to. The room was deathly silent and at his command everybody but William and Elizabeth left.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here, dressed like that, Elizabeth, for that doesn't seem very important anymore. Though I want you to get dressed and meet us in the Great Hall." Godric paused to look at William. "Wait for her, escort her down and guard her with your life!"

**Everybody cried that night... Hearing about poor Charlie - the smartest boy in school, funny and loved by everyone, and James... Nobody could believe that the schools star Quidditch player could just up and die. It wasn't until Godric explained to everyone the seriousness of the situation did everyone start to panic. But no one had suffered a bigger shock than that of Will's and Elizabeth's. Godric told everyone they weren't to go anywhere without at least ten other people or a teacher. Things were getting pretty hectic...**

"Stay close," Salazar muttered to his class as he shepherded them to their next room. "Elizabeth? Where are you?"

"I'm right behind you. Mr. Ranulf is looking after me" She smiled at Will subtly. "Aren't you, William Ranulf?"

"Yes, exactly." The class paused as they turned a corner, allowing another group of students to walk past.

"Ranulf, you watch her! Anything happens to her and I'll make you regret it." He stopped outside the Charms room and turned to leave. "Remember, Ranulf, you watch her."

William put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him. "Elizabeth is safe with me. Nobody will be able to even look at her without me knowing about it."

"See that they don't!" Salazar muttered harshly as he walked away slowly.


	3. Nightmare for Christmas

Chapter 2 – Nightmare for Christmas 

For a while everything was quiet, no more disappearances or mysterious deaths. Nothing… Everyone just went on with their lives, believing it a freak accident. Well, almost everyone. Elizabeth was still scared something would happen again. She gave up eating, sleeping and always kept watch over William. No one could every have predicted what happened the week before Christmas…

"So… what are you doing for Christmas?" Elizabeth asked William over breakfast. "I was thinking of… you know… staying for the feast."

"After everything that's happened?" William asked. He knocked over his goblet.

"I've got nowhere else to go, besides it'll be fun…" She flicked her wand lazily at the stain. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"You won't have to be, I'll stay, but only because you asked so nicely." He grinned at her, before passing her the bowl of fruit. "Did you buy any gifts? It's a custom that we seem to have acquired throughout our existence-"

"Yes. Salazar informed me of that… I got you a gift too, it's a-"

"Another custom, we generally leave it as a surprise," he cut her short. "I got you something, as well. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He stopped as her eyes began to fill with unshed tears.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" She stood up, ran around to stand beside him and flung herself into his arms.

"Don't thank me yet, you haven't even seen it. It's not _that_ good." He thought about the bathing suit he had bought for her. His fingers were trailing up and down her spine unconsciously.

She stared up at him, confused by the shockwaves the light touch provoked. Charlie never made her feel like this. Unaware of anyone but herself and Will, she leaned forward and pressed her lips softly to his neck, instinctively knowing what to do. At the first taste her knees went weak and she shivered uncontrollably.

She tried to pull away but Will pressed his lips to hers and held her there, though her struggles never wavered. "Will you calm down? I'm not going to hurt you. Elizabeth!"

"Let me go! Don't touch me, William Ranulf!" The hall had grown silent and turned to watch them. "You don't understand. I have to go…" She glanced over his shoulder, only getting a glimpse of Salazar's scowling face, before Will's head came down again.

Instinctively she knew it was now or never. She pushed him away and ran out of the hall and didn't stop until she reached for her dorm.

_That was too close, _she thought locking the door behind her, as images flashed through her mind, some she didn't recognise. Though one stood out more than others…

A girl with long, black hair was leaning over a body, whispering to it. The blood, red lips glowed with an almost unnatural shine. The girl's voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Elizabeth could hear the malice underlining her gentle tones.

Elizabeth couldn't see anything but the girl's lips and hair, but as she concentrated, the faceless, nameless body emerged, causing her to scream.

There was Charlie, smiling, murmuring something back to the girl. Kissing her!

Elizabeth ran out of the room screaming and ran head-on into William.

"What? What's wrong?" He sat her on one of the chesterfields and sat down beside her. "Elizabeth! Tell me…"

"It's… it's Charlie! He's… and she…"

"Finish at least one sentence please," William said dryly.

She took a deep breath and then spilled the whole story. William just stared after she was finished. "I don't think he ever had a girlfriend like that," he concluded finally. "Now that I think about it, you were his first real girlfriend…"

"I was afraid of that."

"Happy Christmas, Elizabeth." William leaned over her and kissed her shoulder.

"Back on your side! We had a deal. You were to stay on your side and I would stay on mine." She smiled enigmatically at him. "You never break your promises, do you Mr Ranulf?"

"No, I never have and I never will." He rolled onto his back. "Are you going to open your presents?"

"All right, but first…" She put her hand under her pillow, and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped gift addressed to him. "Here you go… your surprise gift."

He took the package and opened it, admiring the portrait of her and the few sweets at the bottom. "Thank you so much, I don't know what else to say." He ran his hands through his sleep-tousled hair. "My gift for you is over in your pile…"

Elizabeth walked to the end of the bed and stopped. "Does it seem quiet to you?"

"Everyone's probably asleep still. Although, most of them went home, remember?" He walked over to his pile and began to open his presents. "You didn't have to give me two gifts! I feel spoilt and really bad. I only got you one…"

"Don't worry, I didn't have anyone to give any to. So I thought I'd give you two." She drew a present to her and began unwrapping it.

Fifteen minutes later, a pile of rubbish and the presents themselves surrounded them each. Will's pile of presents had stopped flowing several minutes ago. Elizabeth's, however, was still as large as before – she wanted to make her first Christmas last as long as possible.

She reached Will's present and slowly unwrapped it – making him wait for her reaction. The small, red swimsuit could've easily been scrunched up into the palm of her hand.

"It's… erm… small." She looked at him completely shocked.

He merely laughed at her reaction. "That's why I got it. It's exactly like you. Small, and lacking vital sections… of your mind-" he added in an undertone.

She stared at the ceiling while he continued to laugh. "I am not small!"

"Compared to me," he laughed. "Elizabeth, you are. I feel like I could break you if I look at you the wrong way." He stopped laughing as she pulled the next one present towards her.

She glanced at the card, perplexed by the content, before reading aloud. "_Hope you had fun last night. This is a little something from my night. Take a good look at your friend, it'll be his turn soon…"_ She shrugged and opened the grubby package.

As soon as she saw what was in it, she screamed, threw it across the room and ran over to William and cried hysterically. "WILL! GET IT AWAY!"

He slowly stood up, looked in the box cautiously and gasped. There was Charlie's decapitated head smiling up at them both. Will picked up the box and threw it out the window. "LEAVE US ALONE!" he roared at the morning sky. He ran back over to the trembling Elizabeth. "Shh… it's all right. It's gone now."

"It is not all right, William! Charlie's dead and buried! He's not supposed to keep coming back!" She stared out the window. "Why is his head coming back to haunt me? HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?" she howled.

"It's just some perverted git's idea of fun. Come on, we'll go find the founders." He pulled her to her feet and they walked out of the room hand-in-hand.

"What time is it?" she asked softly. "Surely not everyone is still in bed."

"It is quite late, breakfast should have already started. Maybe that's where they all are," he shrugged. He tilted Elizabeth's face towards his as they walked around the corner and stood outside the door to the Common Room. "If everyone is at breakfast… we'll have the tower to ourselves."

She continued to stare at him, holding his gaze as he pushed the door open. Then slowly she turned her head and the small smile faded instantly to be replaced by a pale, shocked expression.

All over the Common Room were the bodies of their friends and other Gryffindor students. Elizabeth couldn't breathe, nor could she tear her eyes away from the massacre. Hearts were missing, blood was splashed all over the walls and William was the only other living person in that room with her.

"Don't look at it," he whispered urgently, though it was too late. She'd seen the look of satisfaction and contentment on each of their faces. She'd already seen the two bite marks on each of their necks. She had seen the very thing that had haunted her for weeks - the same horrible death that Charlie had suffered.

At the very thought of Charlie, tears rolled unbidden down her cheeks. "Elizabeth? Let's go…" Will tried to push her along, but her legs turned to jelly. She collapsed into a small quivering heap. "Bloody hell! Elizabeth! DON'T LOOK AT IT!"

He covered her eyes with his hand, picked her up into his arms and carried her out of the tower to the Great Hall, though neither of them had much of an appetite left. William tried hard not to look at the trail of blood on the floor, or the blood dripping from the roof. He desperately bade his mind not to think of what could possibly lay at the end of the blood. He had to be strong, for Elizabeth. He'd sworn to look after her and she had no one else.

When he ran into the hall, he saw no more than fifty trembling students much like himself and Elizabeth. He scanned the room swiftly for help, from anyone, Salazar, Godric or another founder. Anyone who could help Elizabeth calm down… Though it was he who was found first.

"ELIZABETH! WILLIAM! Oh thank goodness!" Rowena's breathless voice rang around them. "Godric, they're over here."

William was pushed none-to-gently into a chair and Elizabeth was practically pried from his arms by Salazar. He watched on helplessly as Salazar asked her a few questions, shaking answers out of her, her face a pallid beacon of anguish, until she couldn't take anymore and fainted.

"ELIZABETH!" He ran over to her limp body lying on the floor, sunk down next to it and cradled her to his chest. "What did you do to her?" he muttered softly, staring into her blank face. When Salazar didn't answer he glared up at him face full of anger and condemnation. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

Salazar's face contorted with rage. His eyes flashed threateningly as his pasty teeth bared ever so slightly. "I didn't do a thing," he said coldly. Salazar moved furiously towards William his wand ready to strike.

"SALAZAR!" a voice roared. Godric moved instinctively between William and Salazar, his face pointed calmly towards his colleague. "Control yourself," he uttered quietly. "There are bigger problems at hand."

Salazar faltered for a moment his eyes never leaving William's face, until a small whimper sounded somewhere near his feet. His gaze fell to Elizabeth's face. Confusion mingled with fear painted her features as she noticed the wand in his hand.

"Have it your way, Godric!" Salazar dropped his hand slowly. He took one last look at the scene, his gaze lingering once more on Elizabeth before turning his back on them all and striding towards the dungeons.

"After the last attack, I'm disappointed to tell you that the school will be shutting down," Godric addressed the hall. It seemed nobody dared to breathe. "Those who left before the holiday shall be informed immediately. All of you here tonight will be leaving in a week. It's no longer safe for anyone." He paused before adding, "I'm sorry."

Once Godric had taken his seat the rest of the Hall began to slowly move again, whispers were heard throughout the hall. Elizabeth and Will looked weakly at the huge Christmas feast laid out in front of them on the wooden tables. No one, it seemed, had touched the food. Salazar, after pacing in his office all day hissing and spitting about how foolish Godric was, had finally consented to Elizabeth's pleas for him to join the feast.

Salazar's face was sullen and still held traces of his recent rage. He didn't dare to look over at Godric or the other founders, and merely contented himself by playing with the little food that was on his plate.

Godric however looked at her, pleading silently with her to do something. She took a deep breath, cleared her throat and said shakily to William, "Will? Have you ever tried this before? It is a thing called chicken, and it's delicious!"

The students turned and stared at her. William was horrified as well. "What? How can you eat after what happened?" he whispered across the table.

"I don't think about it," she hissed back. "I'm helping Godric. Try some!"

He looked at her for a moment, stunned, before finally catching on. Picking up a piece, he smiled. "Smells good, too." The whole hall seemed to be waiting with baited breath, to see what he'd do. He gave a silent prayer before he popped it in his mouth and chewed slowly. "You're right! It is good!"

Immediately the students began filling their plates with ham, potato, fish and other mouth-watering dishes. Elizabeth threw Salazar a triumphant smile and he raised his goblet in a silent salute before going back to his meal. Godric nodded approvingly to her before starting his own meal.

William took this moment to fill her goblet with water and a few ice cubes. She picked it up and looked inside to see what she had, before throwing it across the table.

He watched in horror as a small white, round ball rolled out of it, and as it stopped he saw the shimmer of blue on it. Realising what it was he stood up rapidly and backed away, almost knocking his chair over.

"It's an eyeball! Someone's eye was in your goblet!" one of the other students yelled. "It's looking at you! EEWW!"

Elizabeth picked up a napkin and a spoon, rolled it onto the spoon and threw it across the room. At once before someone started to scream. Everyone glanced around for the person and all eyes landed on a petite Ravenclaw first year. She was staring up at the ceiling. Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She looked up to see the moon with a red ring around it.

"Danger's coming," she heard Will mutter, and she agreed silently. There was only one thing worse than the red ring, and that was the blood that came after it.

Somewhere in the castle, bells began to sound, signalling it was midnight. The torches flickered and died, sending the hall into complete darkness on the last toll causing shrieks of fear.

"QUIET!" Godric's voice boomed. "Everyone remain calm." Unexpectedly, the light returned making everyone scream in terror.

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing. People's decapitated heads, intestines hanging around the Hall like decorative streamers, tongues lying on the table, eyeballs instead of ice. However the one thing she couldn't tear her eyes from was on the wall closest to her. A large picture of Charlie, drawn in blood with a message underneath:

'_Your first friends, your first boyfriend, and your first school! Next will be the worst of all…_

_YOUR FIRST LOVE!'_

Elizabeth ran from the room with William trailing right behind. "Elizabeth! WAIT!" He grabbed her by the arms and held her against the wall. "What did that mean?"

"Whoever it is, they are coming after me. They killed Charlie because he was my first boyfriend. They killed James and Greg because they were my first friends. They killed all those other people because this is my first school!" She tried to get away, to find somewhere quiet where she could be alone.

"What about the last part?" He pushed her harder against the wall. "The '_first love'_? Who is that?"

"I don't know! I really don't!" He stared at her mockingly, looking as though he was about to comment, but then just turned on his heel and left her standing there by herself.


	4. First Encounters

Chapter 3 – First Encounters 

William paced around his room, muttering darkly to himself. "Where the hell is she? She should be back by now." He stopped dead as a vivid image crossed his mind. "Oh god! What if she's hurt?"

He grabbed his cloak and ran out of the room in search of her, careful not to be found outside the Common Room after dark. He searched everywhere, the Great Hall, the kitchens, the library and the Hospital wing but there was still no sign of her. "Maybe she's back at the room…" With his heart pounding in his chest he ran back towards his room.

Three corridors from the entrance he noticed a figure lying on the ground, half hidden by shadows. He warily walked forward, praying silently that it wasn't Elizabeth. As he drew beside it the figure moved into a sitting position. William glanced over her profile, her long black hair, full blood red lips and her cold, dark, piercing green eyes.

She looked at him, standing slowly, before flashing a tiny smile that made William's heart melt. "Thank you so much. I was so sure I was dead, but then you came along! You scared it away." Her gentle voice made William smile. "I'm Chantelle, and you are?"

"William Ranulf. Pleased to be of some assistance." He glanced over her figure appreciatively. Her feet nervously scuffed the floor under his gaze.

"Why are you out so late? I thought no one was supposed to leave the…" She smiled at him. "I'm sure a big, strong man like you doesn't need to worry about rules."

William drew himself up to full height, and puffed out his chest proudly. "I was looking for some one…erm… thing. Something I dropped earlier. I couldn't find it, so I was heading back," he said quickly. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

She glanced at the floor, avoiding his gaze, before slowly moving towards him. "I was looking for innocent victims, like yourself. Though I'm sure _innocent_ wasn't quite the word I should use," she whispered, as he backed into the wall.

He cleared his throat loudly, trying hard to keep some of his control. "Well, I… no."

She pressed herself up against him, before whispering in his ear. "Do you realise I've chosen you for my next… victim? I can make all your dreams come true-"

She broke off as a voice echoed down the hall. "He can't be far, we'll find him. Let's hope he's with her!"

The girl dropped a swift, passionate kiss on his lips before running off down the corridor. The voice's owner came into William's view. "WILL! Bloody hell, what happened? You look… Where's Elizabeth?" Godric asked.

Will looked down at his chest and saw a large gash along it. Somehow Chantelle had opened his shirt and cut him without him realising. Though maybe he was just imaging things. "That's impossible," he muttered. Will shook his head angrily. "I don't know where she is. I was looking for her." He buttoned his shirt back up. "I was coming back because I thought she'd be there… I've searched everywhere else."

William glared past Godric into the eyes of Salazar, who was encasing himself within the shadows a few feet away.

"All right. Come with me and we'll find her." Will followed Godric silently back to his room.

"We're back," Godric called as they stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Is she here?"

"Shh…" Rowena hissed. "We think she's asleep. Poor girl. She was coming down every five minutes to see if Will was back."

"Is she all right?" Will asked impatiently.

"Oh yes, fine dear. Just concerned about you. She only just got back in. She couldn't take it, so she went out looking for you." Helga sat down in an armchair, deep in thought.

"Can I go and see her?" Will muttered.

Godric sighed. "Of course, Ranulf. Just be quick. We'd like to speak to her as well."

Will sprinted up the stairs and into her room, though she wasn't there. So he headed for his room. He opened the door slowly and peered in. She was standing by the window, watching the storm clouds gather. He could see the tears glistening in her eyes and on her face.

His heart tore in two as he heard her give a tiny sob and buried her face in her hands. Rain began to fall heavily, with several flashes of lightning. He opened the door wider, stepped into the room, desperately trying to remain in the shadows, and closed the door quietly.

As he stared at her, the moon came into focus through the window. The almost perfect circle highlighted her, making her look infinitely more vulnerable. The only fault was the ugly red ring outlining the moon.

"One step away…" he mumbled under his breath. He took a step towards her.

Elizabeth's head shot up and for a brief moment she stared in confusion at him. "WILL!" she screamed. She jumped up and ran to him, holding him tightly against her. "Will, I was so worried! I thought you were…"

"Dead?" He grinned down at her. "I thought the same about you."

"Are we interrupting?" Godric asked from the threshold. "We did knock, but you didn't answer. I guess you didn't hear."

"Well? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly. "Can it wait until tomorrow? I'm rather tired."

Rowena smiled. "Of course it can, darling. We were just making sure you were both all right." She put an arm on Godric's shoulder pointedly. "We'll leave now. Sleep well." They then turned and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"So, where did you get to?" Will asked. He sat her down on the bed gently.

"I was taking a bath. When I got back, you were gone." She rolled over and faced the wall. "I'm tired so if you don't mind, could you turn out the light please?"

"Not yet. I want to talk to you." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Now, listen…"

"I don't want to! I just want to rest!" She struggled against him, but his grip only tightened until she screamed out.

He held her down. "I'm not going to hurt you! Settle down!"

"It's too late, you already hurt me! I don't want to-" His mouth came down on hers, muffling her protests, though she continued to struggle. Hitting his back, shoulders and head, kicking him and dragging her nails down his shirt.

No matter what she did, he didn't let her go. He wasn't going to lose her this time. Her hands pushed his shoulders away as his hand pulled at her hair. She began struggling twice as much. Until her nails caught on the front of his shirt and it ripped open. The warm blood brushed her hands and she screamed.

"Will! YOU'RE HURT!" Elizabeth stared in horror at the large cut on his chest.

"Calm down! It's not very deep. It happened while I was looking for you. A girl I met a few corridors from the entrance, Chantelle, I think did it. She had black hair and green eyes. I don't know why though." He paused, just looking at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She shook her head slowly. "You're getting blood everywhere. Let me fix it for you." She jumped up and ran to the bedside table, pulling out bandages and ointment. Elizabeth took off his bloodstained shirt and carefully wiped the area clean. He stayed completely still, not wanting to disturb her work.

When she had finished, she just looked at him. "What?" she laughed.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking what I'd do without you." He moved to touch her, but she recoiled and put the rest of the bandages away.

"I think we should sleep now." She slid in beside him, extinguished the torches and cuddled up closer to him, leaping back as she heard his quick indrawn breath. "Sorry," she whispered.

He pulled her closer. "That's all right, it doesn't hurt that much." He nuzzled at her neck. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight William," she whispered.

Elizabeth awoke the next morning feeling exhausted. Today, she was going to find something to help Will. She went straight to the Library and poured through the thousands of books there. Nothing looked remotely like what she needed.

_Protect Yourself from Dark Creatures_ was the closest she could find. However, she wasn't sure what he needed protecting from. She figured if worst came to worst she'd start from the beginning and do them all.

As she scanned the contents, her mind was reeling trying to piece the evidence together. Finally, deciding on a cross between Vampires, Werewolves and a Siren, she turned to the chapter containing **_Hemomorphesi_**.

There were several pages on the History and last sightings, habits and finally at the very end, protection. She read and re-read each page unable to comprehend what was written. Not only because most of it was in Archaic, but because she just couldn't believe what it said.

She took the book to the counter and then ran to where Will was still hopefully asleep. When she entered the room, she saw him lying still in the bed. She smiled, s_till asleep_.

"Will? Honey? Will, I need to speak to you…" She pushed his shoulder gently, but he didn't move. A horrible sinking feeling took over her, _no, he couldn't be!_ She shook him harder. "Will? Wake up, please?" She raised her voice and continued to shake him, but nothing happened. "Will? SNAP OUT OF IT!"

She shrieked as he grabbed her arms and pulled her down on top of him, keeping his eyes closed. "You scared me!" she said after a few minutes.

"How do you think I felt? To wake up and find you're gone?" he asked, sitting up.

"_I_ went to get a book. I think I've found the problem." She pulled the book towards her and opened to the chapter.

He eyed her warily. "Hemomorphesi? Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm serious! It all fits," she said exasperatedly. "'Hemomorphesi, more commonly known as Morphia, named after Morpheus – the Roman God of Dreams, lull their victims into a trance-like state… similar to that of a Siren's, and then devours it anyway it pleases.'" She passed him the book.

"But they weren't devoured, just…"

"Just sucked dry, chopped into pieces and made into the new school decorations. You're right! I must be mad." She snapped the book shut, narrowly missing his fingers.

"You think this Chantelle girl is a Hemo-hemo… what's-a-name…" He snapped his fingers, trying to jog his memory.

"She's a Hemomorphesi. A Morphia!" Elizabeth paused, deep in thought. "So, now we know what she is."

William shrugged. "Great. So, now what?"

She opened the book once more, turning to the _Protection_ chapter. "Now we find, frankincense, mandrake leaves, leaches… alive… and a small gemstone." She read the last paragraph. "It recommends rubies, sapphires, emeralds or jade."

"Is that all?" he asked sceptically.

"That's the complicated bit. The rest is easy. I can brew it tonight, provided we get the ingredients." She thought hard for a moment. "Salazar has frankincense and several gems."

"Godric will have the rest lying around somewhere." Will walked towards the door. "Meet me back here when you've got the ingredients from Slytherin." Then he left.

"All done?" he cried in surprise. "You weren't joking."

Elizabeth stared at him sympathetically. "_Almost_ finished." She pushed him down onto the table. "Take your shirt off."

He smiled at her cheekily. "Oh, I see what's going on here." As he took his shirt off, she poured the potion onto his chest in the shape of a pentacle.

She coughed and stepped back as it hit his flesh and began billowing smoke. "GET IT OFF! IT'S BURNING INTO MY SKIN!" he screamed.

Elizabeth quickly read through the method, before conjuring a pitcher of water and pouring it on him. "Better?" she smiled sweetly.

William's hands flew to his chest, feeling for scars. When he couldn't feel any he sat up and scoured the area with his eyes. "It didn't leave a mark!"

"There won't be a mark. Unless she comes near you, in the hopes of killing you…" she replied matter-of-factly.


	5. The Voice Within Tries Again

**CHAPTER 4 - **The Voice Within Tries Again

Elizabeth sighed contently, as she moved closer to Will, listening to his heartbeat. She couldn't remember feeling this happy… ever…

They had stayed in bed all day, neither wanted to leave the other. She could feel Will's hand stroking her thighs; obviously he still thought she was asleep.

Will started laughing. "I do know you are awake…" He gave her thigh a gentle slap.

"So? It is not a crime to want to stay asleep next to you," she replied softly.

"I suppose not." He laughed again. "Were you expecting a package?"

Elizabeth raised her face to stare at him. "No, why?"

"Because there's an owl outside," he pointed to the window and sure enough there was a large barn owl hovering outside.

He slowly sat up and reluctantly left the bed, walked to the window and took the package from the owl. "It's addressed to you."

She took the package from him and read aloud the letter. "Elizabeth, I realized this morning that I did not give you your Christmas present. I hope you won't mind it being a few days late." Elizabeth paused to draw a breath. "Wear it always, it will protect you. Salazar."

She stared at Will, shrugged and opened the package. Inside was the most beautiful necklace either of them had ever seen. Will looked at it from behind her. "Well, that's nice." He reached down to pick it up. "Allow me."

Elizabeth swept up her hair, as he placed it around her neck and fastened it. The necklace was made in the shape of a serpent. It circled around her neck in a coil of gold inlaid with small rubies and emeralds. The head forming a pendant of cut opals with two larger rubies for the eyes.

"You look beautiful," Will said as she turned to face him. "What I wouldn't give to be that necklace right now."

"Thank you," she blushed profusely at his statement.

"I'm serious! That lucky head, it looks quite pleased sitting there," he touched the necklace softly. The serpent's head was sitting just above her breasts.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat. I'm feeling a little light-headed," she replied breathlessly. "And I'm hungry," she added.

Will grinned at her slyly. "I'm feeling a little hungry myself."

"I meant for food," she cried hotly.

"So did I. What did you think I meant?" he asked innocently.

Elizabeth pulled on the rest of her clothes. "Never mind," she muttered as she stormed out of the room towards the Hall. "With any luck dinner will have started."

Will paced back and forth, breathing heavily, trying to regain his composure. He pulled his shirt over his head, muttering darkly. When he was dressed and composed he walked out of the dungeons and towards the Hall, before turning and walking out into the grounds.

His mind was racing. "I've had girlfriends before, what's so different about Elizabeth?" He sat down by the lake. "She's just a means of pay, it's not like I like her or anything."

From somewhere behind him he heard someone gasp and start to sob. He turned his head just in time to see Elizabeth running back towards the castle.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed. He sprinted after her, his heart pounding against his chest as he caught up with her. "Look at me!" He grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Let me go, Ranulf! I have nothing more to say to you." She struggled though he wouldn't let her go. "Let me go!"

William stared at the tears rolling down her face, until a strange thought crossed his mind – she liked him! She'd only ever cried when Charlie had died and if something reminded her of that.

"Ranulf, you're hurting me!" Elizabeth screamed but he barely heard her.

He gasped as a sharp pain hit him in the stomach and he doubled over, gasping for air. When he lifted his head moments later, he was alone. Will walked back over to the lake. "How could I have been so thoughtless?" he muttered. "I should have known. The signs were there-" he broke off as a giggle emerged from the water. He'd been to involved in his thoughts to notice the ripples in the water.

"Who's there?" he called into the darkness, only to hear another giggle in reply. "I warn you, I'm armed."

Will stood up quickly as a figure emerged from the water. He gasped, took a step back and fell to the ground. "Elizabeth?" he mumbled. Elizabeth walked towards him, the smile still playing around her mouth. "I thought you were angry at me and up at the castle."

"I can be if you want me to," she whispered.

Will shook his head, grabbed her hand and pulled her down. "Don't leave me ever again. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it."

She pushed him back into the grass and lay on top of him. "I still don't believe you."

Will's mind was racing. "I don't know what else to say. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you feel." As he faltered she continued. "What do you feel right now?"

"I'm bloody relieved, and happy, I thought I'd lost you." He paused as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

She pressed herself closer to him. "Don't worry, Will. I won't hurt you. Keep telling me how you feel, relax."

"You don't know how good this feels at the moment." He moved his hands down her back before pushing her away. "What are you wearing?"

He stared in horror at the small, red, flimsy, transparent bathing suit he had bought her. "You must be freezing!"

"Being near you keeps me warm." She pushed him back down. "Do you love me, Will? I have to know."

Will stared at her in confusion. "Love is a strong word. I like you a lot," he replied tactfully, though he regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

"You don't love me?" she cried, standing quickly. "I love you,"

He stood up and hugged her tightly. He felt horrible. "I do love you, Elizabeth. I love you so much," he whispered as realization hit him.

Elizabeth threw her arms around him happily and kissed him hard as she pushed him back against a nearby oak tree. He tried to slow her hands down, but gave up as soon as she began nibbling on his earlobe. Will moaned in satisfaction, his mind began to fog over. The stars winked back at him playfully, Elizabeth was alone with him. He was completely relaxed, until Elizabeth's screams punctured the air.

"What? What's wrong? Elizabeth, talk to me!" He stared down at her outstretched hands; the red pentacle had burnt itself into her palms. The identical mark shone brightly on his chest. He raised his head and stared in disbelief as Elizabeth's form changed to Chantelle. "Elizabeth?"

"No! Chantelle! You should have been more careful," she laughed coldly. "Elizabeth knew I'd try something like this. You don't know how easy it was to get you to admit you love her."

"Where is she?" he asked breathlessly. "Is she all right? If you have hurt her…"

Chantelle stared at her hands. "Bloody hell, that hurts. She's right where you left her. That potion will only last for a little longer; you better watch your back." She turned as voices floated over to them. "Until next time, Mr. Ranulf, take care." Then she ran off through the forest towards the castle.

"William!" Will felt weak and clammy, his legs collapsed out from under him. "Ranulf!" Salazar held him up and turned to Godric. "He's not well, let's get him back inside."

"What the hell is that?" Godric pointed to the pentacle burned onto his chest. "Will, what is that?"

"Elizabeth," he panted.

"Tell us what happened!" Salazar shook him. "What about her? Is she all right?"

"She's going to-to…" Will was floating in and out of consciousness.

"Take care of him. I have to find Elizabeth!" Salazar ran ahead into the castle and frantically looked for any sign of her.

He found her sitting on her bed, with a shirt that looked like William's. Salazar sat beside her on the bed and she'd told him what she'd heard. He sat quietly through it all; knowing that to tell her he was unconscious would tear her apart.

"Where is he? I want to give him back his shirt," she mumbled quietly. When Salazar didn't reply she turned a tear-stained face towards him.

"He's, well, after you ran off, he came face to face with that girl." Salazar made a helpless gesture with his hands.

"And what? Tell me!" She stared at him for a moment. "He can't be… dead. The spell, it protects him. He's fine! I have to go see him!" she turned her back to him.

"There's no point." Salazar grew silent as he saw the determination in her face. "Only for a few moments."

Salazar preceded her into the room where Will was laid. She took one look at him and turned away. "Can I be alone for a few moments? I want to say some personal things."

"Of course, we'll be just outside." The founders walked outside, pausing only to glance at her.

Elizabeth waited for the door to close before she looked at him again. "Will? Wake up!" she whispered but he didn't stir. She shook him and tapped his face gently, but still he didn't move. "William, please wake up!"

She shook him harder her voice rising. "You can't leave me here, Will! You can't die!" Elizabeth began to sob softly. "It was my fault," tears rolled down her cheeks. "Why did I fall in love with you?" She looked down at his pale face and saw the dull red pentacle on his chest. "Why didn't it work? It was meant to protect you… I killed you!"

Elizabeth began pounding his shoulders angrily. "How can you do this to me? I love you! Please, come back!"

Salazar grabbed her around the waist her pulled her away from Will, preventing her from hitting him again. Rowena and Helga had tears in their eyes, even Godric looked helpless. Salazar, while he remained stony-faced, he had a slight air of compassion about him.

"Come, Elizabeth. You need some rest." Salazar half-carried her to her room, the other founders following. When he had put her to bed Godric pulled out a vial of clear liquid.

He handed it to her solemnly. "This will help you sleep. We'll stay nearby tonight just incase you need us." Then the four founders left the room silently.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, help me."

Elizabeth sat down next to the lake trying to determine whose voice it was. It couldn't have been a student's; they had all left this morning. It definitely wasn't one of the founders; they were in a meeting. It sounded so familiar.

"I need you, Elizabeth. Save me," the voice floated towards her from the forest. "Help me."

She stood and walked slowly into the forest. She peered around her, and everything was thrown into darkness. Everything was silent, the voice had stopped and nothing seemed to exist in here. Elizabeth continued deeper into the forest, jumping at every twig that snapped under her feet.

She saw a bright light through a gap between two large trees. She walked towards them but jumped back as they began to last out at her. Elizabeth knew she had to get to the other side; something was waiting for her there.

One of the vines wrapped around her legs, she'd stood in the one spot too long, and it dragged her towards the trees. As she got closer some of the other smaller branches whipped her face and stomach. Elizabeth struggled but the vines only tightened their grip.

Just as a larger branch swung down to hit her, she kicked the trunk hard, the vines let her go and she jumped into the light.

She couldn't see anything for a few minutes, everything was white and blurry. When the light had dimmed and her eyes had adjusted she realized she was standing on the roof of the castle. Someone else was standing there with her.

A boy was standing near the edge of the roof, staring down towards the ground, muttering sadly to himself. Elizabeth couldn't think of his name, she knew him; she just couldn't quite place her finger on his name.

His brown hair was lightened slightly by the moonlight and he was holding a book of some kind, which he repeatedly glanced at. She took a step towards him and felt the entire castle shake beneath her. The boy swayed slightly but he didn't seem to notice.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" she asked trying to direct his attention to her. He just turned his head and smiled. At that moment, thousands of thoughts raced through her mind. Then it clicked, "William!" She didn't see him nod, she knew he had but at that moment a stabbing pain shot through her.

Elizabeth fell to her knees, she stared at Will and all he did was point at the night sky. She looked up and gasped, there was the full moon and there was blood on it! She closed her eyes in pain and when she opened them she saw black hair. Suddenly, everything clicked into place – Chantelle, the full moon, the blood…

"Will!" she called, staring around for him. She screamed in horror. He had one foot hanging over the edge poised to jump. Elizabeth ran towards him but stopped almost instantly as the castle shoo and he fell off.

"WILLIAM!" She dove off the rooftop and grabbed his hand. "Don't leave me, Will."

"Help me," he mouthed, though no sound came out.

Suddenly, William shot back up to the roof of the castle and Elizabeth's last image was of Chantelle kissing Will and stabbing him before the book Will was looking at hit her in the face. '_It wasn't a book_, she realized. _It was the portrait of herself she'd given him for Christmas.'_

It was too light for her to hold onto and it floated back towards Will. She saw him fall to his knees. "Will!" she screamed before she hit the ground.

"Elizabeth. Wake up. It was a nightmare." Rowena gently shook her awake.

"Where's Will? Is he all right?" she asked sitting up swiftly.

Rowena smiled kindly. "He's still in the Hospital wing. William is going to be fine."

"Can I go and see him?" Elizabeth got out of bed before collapsing back down on it.

"Maybe in the morning, you have no strength left. I think he's sleeping." Rowena laughed softly. "You both need your rest. I promise you may see him in the morning. Drink this," she handed Elizabeth the vial. "You didn't finish it before. Goodnight, Elizabeth."

As soon as she finished the potion Elizabeth was asleep. Rowena sighed heavily. "Goodnight," she muttered again before the left the room.


	6. A Life for a Life

**CHAPTER 5 – **A Life for a Life

Will awoke groggily, staring around the Hospital wing. He shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the dense fog that had gathered. He couldn't remember what had happened, all he could remember was cold, emerald eyes and long black hair.

He jumped into a sitting position, only to groan in pain and fall back down onto the pillows.

"Ranulf, be careful. You're not well," a voice floated over to him from the direction of the window.

"Who's there?" he croaked. It hurt to move and it hurt even more to talk.

"It's all right, it's just us," Godric stepped into the light and Will breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where's Elizabeth? I have to talk to her," he muttered, slowly sitting up. "Is she ok?"

"She healthy, not very happy though. I believe I have you to thank for that." Salazar's eyes flashed angrily. "You're lucky she didn't get hurt! I would have to kill you if she had."

"What happened?" Will looked at each of the founders. "She's in danger. I have to see her, please."

Godric sat down next to the hospital bed. "She's asleep at the moment. I'd like to ask you a few questions in the meantime."

Rowena walked into the room gracefully. "Helga, it's your watch."

Helga nodded, bade them all a goodnight and left for Elizabeth's room. "Firstly," Godric asked, pouring Will a drink of water. "What happened out there, tonight?"

Elizabeth was dreaming again. A hand was stroking her, sliding from her shoulders down the indentation of her spine to the curve of her hips. Slowly it continued its sensuous exploration, and she lay warm and relaxed as gently probing fingers found the fullness of one breast, teasing the nipple to hardness.

She thought her body would melt with sweetness. Deep within her desire stirred to an aching need for that caressing hand. She murmured incoherently, half rolling over, and her leg fell against a man's muscular thing.

Shocked from sleep, she gave a tiny cry of fear, cringing away from the dark shape in her bed. "Don't be frightened. It's me, Will."

Still not fully awake, her mind fumbled to make sense of what was happening. "What are you doing here?" she stammered, even as she spoke realizing the utter insanity of the question.

Amused, he replied, "I would have thought that was obvious."

She pulled away, her body rigid with revulsion and shame. "Go away!" she whispered fiercely. "Ranulf, please just leave my room. I don't want-"

"Yes, you do," he interrupted.

Elizabeth bit her lip, she said finally, "You know as well as I do that our 'relationship' is a mockery. You said so yourself, I'm just a means of pay. So this is the way it's got to be."

"Why?" he whispered.

Her eyes were adjusted to the dark now, his chest was bare, his hips swathed in the green blankets. Trying to keep her voice steady, she said, "You don't love me, and yet you want to-to- Now, you're the one who's despicable."

"If the phrase 'to make love' offends you, why don't we just say I lust after you? You have a beautiful body and I am only human." Will's gaze ran up and down her body appreciatively.

"There has to be more to sex than animal appetites," she argued frantically. "Ranulf, just go away. You've had your fun with me, isn't that enough?"

"No." The monosyllable hung in the air between them.

Elizabeth had not drawn the curtains and the silver beams of moonlight, coupled with a vivid red glow from the ring, cast a cold eerie light over the bed. She tensed her muscles under the blankets, preparing to leap from the bed and run to another room. Before she could move, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"You're hurting me," she faltered, feeling herself being pulled inexorably closer to him. She tried to twist free, kicking out at him under the covers, but all she accomplished was to bare her thighs to the moonlight, her skin glowing silver against the dark green bedspread.

She heard his rapid intake of breath. "You are beautiful. Come here." Then his other arm came around her shoulders. Her breasts were crushed against his chest as the weight of his thighs held her flailing limbs captive.

"No, Ranulf-"

His lips warm and sure silenced her plea. She barely had a moment to breathe before his mouth would cover hers once again. "Tell me," he gasped between burning, breathless kisses. "Tell me you want this as much as me. I need to hear you say it."

She was defenseless against his kisses and the sound of his voice. Unable to resist his urgings, she moaned, "I want you."

Elizabeth gave a soft moan as the sound of her name repeated again and again finally filtered through the fog of desire surrounding her. Instinctively, her neck arched to him, as his mouth left hers to run along the smooth column of her silver throat. Nibbling gently at her shoulder, and then soothing the tender area with soft, flickering movements with his tongue.

Her soft moans of delight urged him on as his mouth lowered further. She sighed as his firm lips took the tip of her breast into his heated mouth. Her back arched unconsciously, her hands at his shoulders crept up his neck to cup his face.

Will's mouth moved again, intent on capturing the other beckoning mound of flesh. He groaned softly as her hands moved from his shoulders and ran slowly across the wide surface of his chest and down his flat stomach. A tender smile covered the corners of his mouth as he stared into her eyes.

William groaned, her eagerness nearly breaking through his iron will. With strong, warm hands, he lifted her hips to meet his. The slight wince of pain that flickered in her eyes was gone a moment after.

Slowly, his hard body began to move. For a time she laid still, enjoying the texture of his skin, as it rubbed against her own. Soon her hands moved hungrily over his chest, his muscles flexed and rippled beneath his taut flesh, as her fingers lightly traced over his shoulders and down his arms.

Her hands twisted around his neck and refused to allow his mouth to part from hers. She couldn't breathe and she didn't care.

"Call me William, Elizabeth," he muttered against her lips. "Say it, dammit. I need to hear you say it." He gasped as he deepened his penetration more with each word spoken.

"William!" The words were torn from her throat.

Will heard her ragged cry and covered her lips with his own, in case the sound was heard by someone else. For a long moment, she was still; he thought she might have fainted. Her lips were relaxed and parted; her thick, dark lashes lay still against her high cheek bones. Her flushed cheeks and shuddering breath were the only signs of life.

A soft smile touched the corners of her mouth as he muttered, "Elizabeth. I know you are awake, the night is young and we have more pleasure yet before us."

"Oh," she sighed as she lifted her arms over her head and stretched. "I don't think my poor, battered body can take anymore tonight."

"Elizabeth! Oh, I'm so sorry, why didn't you say anything." He rolled away from her and eyed her cautiously; preparing to repair her body should she break.

"Will, I was joking." They both froze as a knock sounded on the door.

"Elizabeth? Are you decent?" Helga's voice floated in from behind the door as she knocked again.

"Give me a moment," she called getting up and pulling on a shirt. "Get under the bed," she whispered to Will.

Elizabeth walked to the door, checked to see Will was hidden from sight before opening the door. Helga walked in and sat down on the chair by her window. "I thought you may want this," she held out a basket of fresh fruit and a pitcher of water.

"Thank you. I was feeling a little hungry," she admitted. She could hear Will's stifled laugh coming from under the bed.

Worried Helga may see or hear him; Elizabeth sat down beside her and poured herself a drink. "Sorry, I took so long," Helga mumbled. "I went to see our young friend, Mr. Ranulf, but he wasn't there," she said matter-of-factly.

"Does anybody else know?" Elizabeth asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Helga replied. "Godric was on watch. It seems William gave him the slip. It's complete chaos in there." Helga stared at Elizabeth's slightly pink cheeks, sparkling eyes, bruised lips and tousled hair. "Were you all right here by yourself?"

"Yes," she replied, almost breathlessly.

A smile played on Helga's lips. "That's quite a nice shirt you have there."

Elizabeth glanced down, for the first time, at the shirt she was wearing. It was about three sizes to big for her, she'd grabbed Will's shirt by mistake. She thought hard for a few moments. "Will, gave it to me, for Christmas. I was so upset about his attack… I wanted to wear it, at least once."

Helga nodded slowly. "It's past your bedtime, I'm afraid. "Helga pointed to her bed. "Off you go,"

"You don't need to stay here. I'm quite fine to sleep by myself. You should try to find Mr. Ranulf." Elizabeth lay back under the covers and waited for Helga to leave.

"You're quite right. Well, my dear, I'll leave you to rest peacefully. Sweet dreams," she paused at the door. "Goodnight love."

Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled softly. "Goodnight."

**For the next twenty-four hours, Elizabeth was devastated, she would cry at anything. In twenty-four hours or so, the remaining students were going home, and she would say goodbye to Will for who-knows-how-long. William moped around and if anyone disturbed him, he'd yell at them for hours afterwards. They didn't know when they would see each other again. After the previous night's events, Elizabeth was heart-broken. And that's when it happened…**

"Mail's here, Ranulf."

William automatically looked for his brown barn owl flying above the heads of all the students. They were sitting down for their farewell feast and so far he hadn't seen Elizabeth. His owl dropped the small package it was carrying and then flew off once more.

He tore the brown paper open and found a small black box, which he slipped into his pocket, and an envelope. Taking out the piece of parchment he read, with great difficulty, the tear-stained letter. Many of the words were smudged, though he could make out the majority of it.

William,

I'm writing to you to say goodbye, because I fear that if I say it to you in person, I will break down. I also want to thank you for your support, especially that night when I found Charlie. It really meant a lot to me.

The last few months have been the most precious to me because I shared them with you, but they have also been the hardest. No matter what happens, or what you hear, believe me it was not you're fault. I did what I had to because I believe it is right.

I'm not sure if you will get this in time, you will be heading for your home in no time at all. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I caused you pain, and all those people suffered because of me. Most of all I'm sorry that the school is closing down and we will no longer have a chance to see each other again. That really hurts me because I love you so much and never want to imagine a world without you.

Now, because of that, I fear for your life.

Promise me that you will move on with your life. You'll get a great job, and have a big family, with loads of children and grandchildren. It's best for you, I know it is. Please don't forget me, no matter what. I know I won't be able to forget you or the fun times that we had, Will.

Thank you for showing me that my life wasn't a complete disaster.

I love you.

I always will.

Elizabeth.

Will glared at the parchment no longer seeing the words. Fear and pain struck through him as several possible meanings ran through his mind. The last of which he didn't dare think about until a young girl sat a few seats away and started talking to her friend.

"I was in the bathroom and this girl, you know the weird one, just ran in and started crying." She paused to take a sip of water. "I asked her what was wrong and she said she'd just left her boyfriend a letter."

"So? What's so horrible about that?" the other girl asked.

"Well, because Hogwarts is being shut down. They won't be able to see each other as often." The girl glanced around for anyone who was listening in, before continuing. "I followed her half-way around the castle. The last time I saw her, she was heading for the Astronomy tower-"

Will jumped out of his seat and ran to the girl. "How long ago was that?"

The girl stared at him for a moment. "I don't know, no more than five minutes ago." She turned back to her friend and began giggling about what they would do when they got home.

Will sprinted then entire way to the Astronomy Tower, the letter still scrunched in his hand. When he reached the top, he looked everywhere, but there was no sign of her. Fearing the worst, he peered out the window, but her body was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to leave and search for her when a soft voice floated towards him. '_The roof!'_ Very slowly and carefully, he climbed out of the window and onto the roof. He peered around trying to make out any shapes, though it was too dark.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked around and listened for her. He froze as he heard her voice. "I've missed you. It seems like forever since I last saw you." Will heard Elizabeth say.

He opened his mouth, ready to answer her, but closed it seconds later as another figure moved away from her.

"Don't I know it! I've gone through Hell watching you and Ranulf. What is between you and him?" Will almost fell off the roof in shock, _'who does that guy think he is?'_ He slowly moved closer towards the two figures, trying to identify the second voice.

"Nothing, he's just a friend-" Elizabeth mutter. William took a direct hit through his heart; nothing she could have said would ever hurt anymore than that did.

"That's not what I've been hearing." The second figure moved closer and muttered. "I have eyes as well you know. You've been all over him."

"He wants more, but I don't like him in that way," she sighed heavily, pressing herself up against him. "You're the only one for me," she whispered against his lips.

Jealousy seared through Will, coursing through his veins like fire, burning his skin and causing his breath to grow harsh. He watched in horror as the two shadowy figures moved to the ground.

"Oh, Jonathan!" she moaned.

Jonathan Maine! Will felt as though he were about to be sick. _'How could she do this to me?'_ Jonathan Maine – how he would curse that name for the rest of his life. Maine had stolen William's first girlfriend, Anna. Maine had cheated on his own girlfriend just to piss him off. Everybody knew about it, they had all laughed at him behind his back. Charlie was the only one who had stood by him. _'And now this!'_

"I dreamt about you," Maine's low growl taunted William. How he longed to go and strike him down.

Elizabeth moved against him. "So did I."

Jonathan's breath caught in his throat. "Even when you were with Ranulf?"

"Especially then," she breathed.

Maine's hand slid inside her blouse, releasing her breasts from the confinement of her bra. "Elizabeth!" he moaned against her skin.

"Jonathan!" His name whispered past her lips in a husky plea.

"Give him up for me," he murmured.

"I already have," she held him close, trying to block out the feeling of being watched.

William couldn't take anymore. It was like history repeating itself right in front of his eyes. He'd never understand what was so attractive about Maine. He was a dirty, lying, cheating scoundrel who couldn't see two feet past himself.

He ran forward and, without a second thought, punched Maine in the side of his face, causing the boy to roll of Elizabeth with a moan.

"What's wrong?" she whispered curiously. "Jonathan?"

Will picked him up by his collar and repeatedly punched him wherever he could. "I swear, Maine. You should have stayed with Anna. You should have left Elizabeth alone. Now," his voice shook with barely controlled rage.

Elizabeth's screams were the only sound heard through the eerily-quiet grounds. "Will! NO, stop! Please, WILL!"

Will carried a semi-conscious Maine over to the edge of the roof and threw him off as if he were nothing more than a scrap bit of parchment. He glared down at the twisted figure in disgust, before turning back to the screaming girl behind him.

"Jonathan!" Elizabeth tried to run past Will and see if the other boy was all right. "How could you?" she screeched.

Will held her away from the edge, resisting the urge to slap her. "How could I? How could YOU!" he screamed back at her, shaking her violently. "You bitch! You know how I feel about you and you went and-"

"I what?" Elizabeth whispered her voice low and dangerous. "What did I do?"

"You and Maine, that Slytherin scum! You couldn't have hit me any harder with anyone else. You know we hate each other!" He shook her violently again. "I told you!" He pushed her away from him, unable to look at her.

"I never asked you to come here. I didn't need you to 'save' me. I told you, it was over." Elizabeth turned away from him. "You've ruined everything. Just go away."

Will continued to stare, her figure was becoming clearer. "I'm not leaving her until you tell me why!"

"That's none of your business-" Elizabeth broke off with a gasp.

'Time's almost up!' A voice whispered to her. 'Say your goodbyes.'

Elizabeth shook her head. "NO!"

"What's wrong? Elizabeth?" William could see her perfectly now, in fact he could see everything.

"Just leave me!" Elizabeth tried to run, she had to get away from him, but Will was too quick. He held her to him and turned her around.

"Give me one good reason!" he shook her again.

Tears rolled down her face as she looked up at him. _'He deserves to know.'_ As Elizabeth cried, large red raindrops began to fall. "Because… I love you!"

William could hardly see her due to the red downpour. "Elizabeth? You'll catch a cold, come inside with me."

She began to laugh. "He's worried about me catching a cold!" She was speaking to an invisible someone.

The downpour thickened, the noise became just bearable. "Elizabeth!" he called to her. "Where are you?"

Even over the noise of the rain, he could hear her scream. "WILL! RUN!"

The rain seemed to lose all sound, everything was quiet. He couldn't even hear his own breathing. It was as though someone had cut off his ears. Will turned his head towards the sky; everything was in slow-motion. He gasped. The moon had blood on it!

"ELIZABETH!"


	7. Final Confrontation

**CHAPTER 6 – Final Confrontation**

The founders ran towards the Astronomy tower, in search of Elizabeth and William. The warning signs were out, the blood-splattered moon, the red rain; however there was no sign of either student.

Will's mind was overloaded with panic and confusion. "Elizabeth?" he called into the night.

A soft moan drifted over to him. Every other thought flew out of his mind, she was alive, she may be injured but at least she was alive. Will carefully moved to where the noise had come from, though he couldn't see her. He peered around the rooftop in search of her. Will knew she couldn't have gone too far.

His eyes fell on a figure lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, until the figure began speaking. "I love it when it rains, don't you? I love the sight, the feel, the sound, the smell of it all. Most of all I love the taste."

Will noticed the girl was lying flat on her back, staring up at the sky with her mouth wide open. She smiled as the raindrops hit her tongue. The girl sighed contently, licked her lips and slowly sat up. Her straight, dark, wet hair plastered onto her face made her look infinitely more vulnerable and innocent than she was.

"What are you doing here, Chantelle?" William asked harshly. He was unable to see her properly; however William recognized her voice, and the mere tone of pure hatred that rang through every syllable she spoke.

Chantelle laughed softly. "You catch on fast, Will. Perhaps not fast enough." She giggled again. "You do realize I'm here to kill you."

Will just stared at her. "Where's Elizabeth?"

"Let's just say, after tonight… she'll be gone," she whispered harshly. "Oops."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" William ran towards her, his wand raised ready for a fight. "You hear me, bitch?"

"Or you'll what?" Chantelle asked calmly as William's figure froze. "I'm not going to hurt her, I still need her. You, on the other hand, I have no use for."

She walked towards him, smirking with triumph. As Chantelle stood in front of him, barely centimeters away, she pushed his head sideways and whispered in his ear. "I'm going to enjoy this. I promise you it won't hurt." She leaned over and opened her mouth, her white fangs drawn ready for the kill.

Will could feel her warm breath on his neck and he scolded himself. How could he think about sex at a time like this? He was going to die and Elizabeth, where the hell was she?

Chantelle drew back, a huge smile on her face. "She's busy." As she moved forward to bite him she faltered. _Why not have a little fun with him? He obviously enjoys this, _she thought as she pressed herself closer to him.

She kissed his neck softly and heard his indrawn breath. The shudder that followed drew a smile from her. William couldn't believe what was happening. She was seducing him and he was enjoying it, _responding_ to it. He must be going mad.

Her hands slid down his chest to his pants, she unbuttoned them, her mouth watered as she saw his white briefs. Working them down, she held her breath, knowing she was going to make him lose control.

Will didn't want her to proceed, he needed to find Elizabeth, but as Chantelle leant forward and her lips brushed the sensitive skin, he nearly lost it. "Chantelle," he moaned.

Chantelle stared down at him, seeing the passion and rage he could never have feigned. He was hard beneath her and close to where she wanted him. She shifted slightly until he slid into her. William groaned in surprise.

He rolled Chantelle onto her back and brought his lips down to hers, increasing the pressure and her whole body seemed to sigh as his tongue entered her mouth. _Nice perk_, she thought happily.

As his hands squeezed her breast, kneading the aching flesh, she knew it was now or never. Slowly, she reached behind her and drew a small knife out from the top of her skirt. The trembling was becoming shuddering and she was desperately trying to hold onto the knife.

Chantelle lined the knife up and prepared to strike, willing her mind to stay focused. The pressure was building steadily. A drop of sweat trickled between her breasts, she lifted the knife and…

Will's mouth closed over her nipple. She cried out, dropped the knife and wrapped her arms tight around him. She only returned to her senses when she heard the faint clatter of the knife hitting the ground.

Will heard it too and stared around for the source. Spying the small dagger he lunged towards it. Chantelle followed suit. Will punched her face and knocked her away. Grabbing the knife he leapt onto her, holding the knife at her throat.

"Now," he spat. "Where is she?"

Chantelle smiled pleasantly. "Who are you after?"

"Elizabeth!" Will ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Where the hell is she?"

Chantelle thought for a moment, mocking him. "I am not sure." Will lifted the knife above his head, preparing to bring it hurtling down. "Go on Will. Right here," Chantelle tapped the soft, flesh of her neck where a pulse was slowly beating. "Be a man."

He hesitated for a moment, Chantelle closed her eyes. "I'm not falling for that again," Will said matter-of-factly. He stared down at Elizabeth's form, blood racing through his veins. "Don't think I won't kill you, Chantelle."

Will raised the knife once more, lined it up with the soft fleshy area she had directed. He gasped as he saw Elizabeth's clear blue eyes, but he continued to bring it down. "Will, no!" She moved at the last second. The knife punctured her right shoulder.

Cursing his inability to kill someone he lifted the knife again. He lined it up once more and froze. The necklace!

"Elizabeth? Stay awake, Elizabeth," He pulled her gently into his arms, rocking her tenderly.

"Will? Please, go and get the founders," she mumbled.

Glancing up at the moon, Will watched as it moved behind the clouds, obscuring it from view. "I'm not leaving you."

"No, Will," she tried to push him away. She collapsed back into his arms with a soft moan. "You don't understand you have to go."

"Not without you!" he whispered.

"Do you have the box?" Will had to strain his ears to hear her; she was growing weaker by the second.

He pulled the small black box out of his pocket along with the crumpled letter. "Yes. I haven't opened it yet." William pulled his pants on with difficulty, trying not to disturb her.

"Don't open it, not yet." Elizabeth shut her eyes slowly.

"Why not, Elizabeth?" he asked softly, pressing firmly on her shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"As long as you have that box, I'll be with you. Nothing can hurt you," she cried out in pain as he pushed harder.

Elizabeth sat up and held him against her, trying to block out the pain, squeezing his shoulders tightly. Will lessened his hold on her and laid her back down. "Why were you here with Jonathan?"

Elizabeth hesitated. "I suppose you have a right to know the truth." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before proceeding. "After the scare at Christmas, I began to wonder who would be next; 'my first love'. I realized soon after that I had already fallen in love – with you." She opened her eyes to see his reaction, but his face remained the same pale mask.

"So?" he prompted.

"I didn't want to lose you, so I started seeing Jonathan. I thought I could grow to love him and he'd die." She smiled. "He did, but it wasn't the same."

Will stood and began pacing. "So?"

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she followed him with her eyes. "Tonight we came up here, I told him we were over and anything else he wanted to hear. I had hoped Chantelle would kill him. Chantelle never got the chance to kill him."

William froze and turning slowly stared at her. "How'd you know she would come tonight?" he asked curiously.

"The bloodied full moon," she replied simply. "It wasn't overly hard to figure out. My necklace changes as well. The eyes turn dark green instead of the red color they usually are."

"Why?" William watched her expression carefully. His stomach began to knot itself, something wasn't right here.

"Well," Elizabeth sat up slowly, holding her shoulder in pain. "I'm not really sure. Salazar gave it to me, to control Chantelle." She gasped and stared at Will in horror.

He glared at her, confusion and rage seething through him. "What do you mean 'control' her?"

"Nothing," Elizabeth stood up quickly, ready to run. Will grabbed her shoulder and held her still. "I didn't say-You must have misunderstood me."

"What did you mean?" he shook her violently.

"Nothing!" she cried. "I didn't mean a thing."

"Damn right, you didn't mean a thing. You were a joke, one big lie from the beginning," he muttered bitterly.

Will shoved her away from him, satisfied with the yelp of pain she gave as she hit the stone rooftop. He turned his back on her and began to walk away as a hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. "Let me go Elizabeth, or so help me I'll-"

"I didn't know!" she whispered. "I only found out a few days ago." Will tried to kick her away, but lost his balance and fell over. "I tried to stop it, I couldn't."

"I risked my life against the very thing I was trying to save!" He pushed her away and stood again. "Do me a favor. Make it quick and painless." Will grabbed her, one hand tangled in her hair, the other pressing against her wounded shoulder. Dragging her onto her feet he pointed to his neck. "Go on!"

"Is that what you want?" she stared into his stone-cold face.

He shrugged. "What does it matter anymore? Just get it over with."

Elizabeth stepped closer, barely leaving an inch between them. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him. Will took one last look at the castle, the sky and the world. He closed his eyes tightly, not wishing to see his killer's face before he died.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, closed her eyes and pushed her teeth against his soft skin. She felt the little pulse against her tongue and as she pushed harder William's skin broke beneath the pressure.

"William!" someone screamed from behind him. He opened his eyes as a bright blue light shot past his ear and hit Elizabeth. She collapsed at his feet.

"Ranulf, are you all right?" Will turned and saw the founders standing meters behind him and he nodded slowly. He put a hand up to his neck and felt for the two holes. All he found was a small drop of blood from a pin-prick sized hole.

Somewhere below him Elizabeth groaned. He looked down and saw a large cut above her left eye. Crimson blood made its way down her face. "Elizabeth!" He dropped beside her, cradling her head gently. "I'm sorry."

A faint moan escaped her lips but she didn't move an inch. "Elizabeth? Please wake up." He gently shook her.

Elizabeth's eyes opened slightly. William could tell she was having a few problems focusing on him. "Will?" she murmured softly. "I thought you would be happy if I didn't wake up."

He sighed in relief. "No. I think I'd die with you," he said as he hugged her closer.

"Ranulf, you don't know what you're dealing with. Hand her over," Salazar's voice commanded.

Elizabeth stared into William's eyes and suddenly it all made sense. "No one knows what they're dealing with, except you." William said matter-of-factly. "On Halloween you said the spell wrong, you asked for something like this to happen. When it did you got scared and gave Elizabeth the necklace." He stared at the necklace. "So you could control Chantelle."

Elizabeth tried to smile but it ended up as a grimace. The burning sensation was back. The necklace began to sear her neck. She tried to push William away but he wouldn't let her go. "What is wrong?" he whispered.

"I have to go," she said before trying to free herself again. "Please for your own good. Let me go."

"They'll kill you." Will nudged his head in the founder's direction.

"I don't care! I don't want you to get hurt." She struggled once more but failed again. She pulled his head down and kissed him hungrily.

"Time's up, William, walk away or you will die with her." Godric said unhappily.

Elizabeth's hand snaked up between the two of them; she closed her fist around the serpent necklace and pulled it free. She pushed it into William's hands and pulled away.

Running to the edge of the roof, she drew her wand and held it to her neck. "I will do it."

Elizabeth groaned as her figure changed once more into Chantelle. Will glanced up at the moon; it was still hidden beneath the clouds. He realized for the first time that he was holding the necklace in his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Chantelle," Salazar said pleasantly. "I'm sure you already know Mr. Ranulf."

"We've met," she mumbled happily. Chantelle glanced down at the wand in her hand and smiled. She peered behind her at the long drop off the castle roof. "How is everyone this evening?"

"If you don't mind, we'd like to finish this tonight," Helga said conversationally.

"Not a problem," Chantelle grinned coldly. "I'll just bite my friend here and I'll be on my merry way." She moved three steps towards him and froze. He was holding the necklace. "Damn you Elizabeth." Chantelle grinned at William's heartbroken expression. "If I can't kill you, my dear William, I will just have to settle for second best."

Chantelle's wand erupted with a bang, followed by a bright red light. It shot straight towards William. He didn't move. Will tried desperately to get out of the line of fire however he seemed frozen to the spot. He tried to scream though no sound came out.

Shutting his eyes he awaited the impact but it never came. Opening one eye slowly he saw a clear blue wall preventing the curse from hitting him. As he opened his other eye he realized the curse was slowly, but surely, breaking through the protective barrier.

He felt something burning his palm and glanced down to see the necklace Elizabeth had left him. A voice echoed through his mind, _use it Will_.

William focused all his energy into the necklace. With each passing moment the barrier grew stronger, larger and changed to a darker blue. However, with each passing moment William found it harder and harder to concentrate, when all he really wanted to do was lie down and rest.

Finally the barrier absorbed the last of his strength and he fell to his knees, completely drained. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I couldn't have killed him without you," Chantelle laughed coldly.

The explosion that followed shook the entire castle, as the curse shot back towards Chantelle. She screamed as it hit her stomach and she fell to her knees gasping for air. "What a lovely payback," she smirked. "He just killed you. You didn't get to say goodbye," she shot at William.

He didn't say anything. William just sat there in shock. "Why?" he whispered minutes later.

"It's nothing personal," Chantelle murmured back at him. "I'll even make you a deal. To show that there are no hard feelings, I'll let you see her," she paused for a moment deep in thought. "Only if you promise to die slowly, deal?"

"No!" he breathed harshly. William panted for air, his chest felt as though an iron bar had wrapped itself around him. "I don't want to let her see me suffer."

"Poor, noble William, you're torn between two." She shook her head mockingly. "You don't want to see her suffer, yet you love her and couldn't bear to never see her again. Yet, you would never forgive yourself if you let her see you in pain."

Will turned his head away from her, looking at Godric for help and reassurance. Godric could only shake his head in confusion and shock. Will sighed. "Let me see her!"

Chantelle smiled innocently. "See who?"

He turned and glared at her. "Don't toy with me, Chantelle. Let me see Elizabeth." He tried to stand but groaned in pain and fell back down.

As soon as the words left his mouth, he watched on as Chantelle transformed into Elizabeth, her body falling to the ground.

The sight of Elizabeth's mangled body tore at William's heart. He crawled over to where she laid unconscious on the stone roof. "Elizabeth?" he whispered. He eyed her pale skin and her pained expression. "Please wake up."

Her uniform was drenched in blood. The white blouse stained from the wound on her shoulder and a new gash on her stomach. Her shirt was torn into pieces, the dark red shone brightly in the moonlight against her pale skin.

He shifted several strands of hair off her face, carefully running his hands along the lesion above her eye. He gasped and withdrew his hand instantly as his fingers came in contact with her skin. She was cold as ice.

Will shook her fragile body gently. "Elizabeth?" he whispered. "No…"

Godric had moved to stand behind William. "Come now, there's nothing more we can do," he said gravely. "William, we shall get you fixed up." Godric lifted a cheerless William to his feet and half-carried him as they walked away.

"Will?" came a voice from behind them.

William turned and almost died of shock. "Elizabeth?"

A faint ghost-like image of Elizabeth had formed beside her body. "In a manner of speaking," she looked down at her dead body on the ground. "Surprise…"

"You're alive?" he muttered incredulously.

Elizabeth's image hesitated. "Not exactly, I'm here but I'm not here. Do you understand?"

William shook his head at a loss for words. He felt Godric's strong hand squeeze his shoulder in a reassuring way. His eyes kept moving between the flickering image before him and the body on the ground. "Are you a ghost?" he asked finally.

"No, I'm only here to say goodbye." Elizabeth smiled timidly. "That's the thing about Hemomorphesis," she pointed to her body. William watched on in amazement as Elizabeth's corpse disappeared from the roof, leaving only the flickering image. "You can not die because you never really lived to begin with."

"Hemomorphesis?" he mumbled back in confusion.

"Remember when we read up about it?" she took a few steps towards him. William couldn't believe his eyes, the image was Elizabeth down to the dot. It had the same voice, the same walk even the way her eyes sparkled with tears when she was about to cry. "I never lied to you, it is like having two people inside you – that's what Chantelle was – but there are hundreds."

The image grew hazy. "This is just another part of me, a memory if you like."

"Elizabeth? What's happening?" William asked softly.

"I have to go, I'm afraid." Her face grew sad as she stared back at William. "It will only be for a short time. I would bring you with me, however-" the image disappeared.

"What? Take me! Elizabeth!" William screamed into the darkness.

She appeared once more in front of him, nothing more than a cloud of mist. Her eyes burned into his. "Open the box," she whispered.

He turned, stared at the founders for a brief second, pulled the box out of his pocket and stared back at her. As he opened the box he leaned forward and kissed her. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around him and held him close. William was amazed at how real it all felt. His injuries didn't hurt anymore, his mind went blank and a little voice whispered, "I love you."

William smiled. He was going to be with Elizabeth forever.

A piercing scream howled around them, the castle shook violently and a flash of lighting shot across the sky, breaking the full moon into tiny fragments. William felt his entire life being sucked out of him, before everything went white.

Salazar walked into the girl's bathroom casually. The night's events still playing in his mind, he barely realized where we was headed until he looked around the hidden chamber he had created before Elizabeth was created.

The stone pillars loomed over him, while the giant stone carving of himself stared back at him. He gave a weary sigh and ran a hand over his face. "I guess there are some things that should never happen."

He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from a small bag and began to retrace his footsteps over the past year. Thankfully all the other students had made their way back home before this mess. No one would be any wiser to his spell, except for his descendants.

"Mudbloods," he whispered angrily. "They will be the downfall of this school."

Godric had never wanted to listen to him that was why he had purposely spoiled their precious ceremony. Chantelle was to be his helper, killing everyone who wasn't pureblooded.

As he wrote, he couldn't help but stare at the serpent necklace. _Perhaps, _he thought happily. _There will be luck yet._

He rolled the finished letter up and placed the necklace inside it. "One day, they will call you back, Chantelle." He placed the scroll into a small hole in one of the pillars, took one last look around the chamber and sighed. "Then my work will be complete."

Salazar left the chamber and walked out the castle doors. He knew there would not be a place for him at this school any longer. "One day," he whispered, and with that he left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for good.


End file.
